Deadly Temptations
by xShine
Summary: As if to hurt Soul Society more, Aizen brings Sato Reiko, a well-liked lieutenant of the 13th division, to Hueco Mundo with him out of her own will. He then forces her to become his wife for entertainment and warns her not fall in love with him. / HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

xShine: Here is the first chapter to my new series! :)

I don't know every when I will upload because of my new schedule and it's busier now. But it shouldn't take long. Maybe I might go with 1 a month again.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Betrayal<p>

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Sato Reiko shouted, trying to take her arm out of Aizen Sousuke's hold. You must be thinking, Aizen Sousuke? The man who betrayed Soul Society? Yes. The man who betrayed Soul Society. Betrayed <em>you. <em>

"Why should I?" Aizen's velvety voice answered. He looked and acted like nothing he used to.

"Aizen, _please." _

You could see Aizen was starting to get annoyed as his grip on you tightens even more.

"Shut up, will ya, darling?" Gin says, leaning in, scaring you just a bit as you lean back.

You looked at them with frightened eyes as you started to shout and panic more. You felt momentary satisfaction as you see panic in their eyes, but the satisfaction didn't last long as you felt a sharp pain your neck as you black out.

* * *

><p>"Aizen~ you didn't have to make her unconscious." Gin says with his usual sly grin.<p>

Aizen sighed, "Well, she wouldn't shut up."

"Nggh….." You groaned, as you felt your head hurt.

"Ah, I see the princess is awake~" Gin says, his grin growing.

"Wha…where am I?" You said, as you stand up cautiously.

"Hueco Mundo, darling." Gin says, clearly amused.

"Bri-bring me back to Soul Society!"

"I think you're not understanding your place here. You're my servant. You do what I want. You live to serve and please me and only me, looking for no return whatsoever." Aizen says straightforwardly.

"You heard the boss, no can do , little miss~" Gin says.

You looked at them with those eyes of a lost puppy, as you were terrified.

"Gin." Aizen started,

"Hm?" Gin responded.

"Can you leave me with Reiko for a bit?" He asked which made you a bit nervous.

Gin nodded and opens the door, before he proceeds, he looks back one more time and says, "Go easy on her~" and closes the door.

The atmosphere was tense, the silence not helping at all.

"Did you need to tell me anything?"

"Marry me."

This made you freeze, "What?"

"Marry me. At least, just for show. The last thing I need is a girl telling me they're in love with me." He replied.

"Why should I do that?" You said.

"Because then, I wouldn't be able to hurt you much, can I?"

This made you confused, "What are you up to…?"

"Nothing, really." He said as if it was the most obvious thing, "that's all I wanted to say. This is your room. I'll be leaving now," he starts to walk away, but as he reaches the door, he looks back one more time, "make sure you don't fall in love with me."

Like hell I will.

* * *

><p>That's it! I hope it wasn't bad. I think we're off to a good start!<p>

I think it's too short. It's too short, isn't it? ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

xShine: Here's chapter 2! By the way, I'll be starting the Destiny Sequel quite in the early to mid 2012. Yeah, that's it. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Stop Worrying Me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Reiko-chan~" Gin said, knocking on your door.<p>

"Leave me alone." You muttered, not even considering letting him into your room.

"Come on, open the door?" He asks once more.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

Gin sighed, "I didn't want to do it this way…" He muttered as he kicked open your door.

You were alarmed, "G-Gin!"

He grinned, "Normally, I'd ask you to call me Gin-sama but since we're alone, I'll let you call me that."

"Hm…"

"C'mon, Reiko-chan, don't be like that," he purred, "did you eat yet?"

You shook your head, "No."

Even just that, Gin understood you were probably really hungry but refused to eat due to your, "reasons."

"I'll be right back, wait for me, okay~?" He asked, secretly going to get food to give to you. He wanted to surprise you.

"Don't expect me to." You said. You truly hated this place. Them. You thought they were your friends…Your _nakama._

* * *

><p>"Reiko-chan, I'm back—" Gin started to be greeted by a sleeping Reiko softly snoring.<p>

"Hm, you didn't eat…Here, I'll set the food here, okay?" Gin said lowering the food on the table as he gently walks over to you, caresses your face and gently smiles a smile he rarely ever uses.

"Take care of your health, okay, Reiko-chan?" He said as he walked to the door and slowly closes the door.

Unknown to him, your lips slowly turn into a soft smile as you sleep.

* * *

><p>How'd it go? :p<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

xShine: Chapter 3~ Hehe. Got into a writing streak. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Why do I even care?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah~ Aizen-sama! Kyaa~"<p>

You heard as you came closer to the door, peering through to see Aizen with a girl "pleasuring" him.

"You call this, 'You don't want girls to tell you they _love_ you?' Ah, why do I even care. Damn it." You said, as you slowly walked away, your tears blurring your vision.

"Ah~ Reiko-chan?" Gin said.

"Gin." You said. You weren't really in the mood to play nice to anyone right now.

His smile wilted as he saw the tears slowly cascading down your eyes.

His gaze turned sinister, "Who did this to you, Reiko-chan?"

You looked away, "N-no one…"

You started to walk away until you felt your wrist grabbed by him as he drags you to his room. At least, you think it was. Uh-oh. This can't be too good…

* * *

><p>He plops you in his bed. "Look. If you're thinking I'm going to sleep with you, don't even try. I'm not the type of person that will sleep with anyone." You said sternly.<p>

He chuckled, "Don't worry, Reiko-chan. I won't try anything. Now, tell me what happened."

You turned away from his gaze, "N-nothing!"

"Tell me." He ordered.

* * *

><p>"Reiko-chan…tell me something…"<p>

"…Hm?"

"Why do you care about Aizen? Did anything happen between you two?"

You sighed taking in the memories once more, "Nothing too significant. When I was a child, I had almost starved to death. I knew though. I just needed another day, but alas, fate would not allow me if lack of food. But he came. He who had allowed me to live a day longer. He probably doesn't even remember it. It wasn't even _him. _All of that was an act, was it not?"

He did not reply. Not a single word. But his action, it spoke a thousand words.

What did he do? A simple hug. Sometimes, no words are needed to convey your emotions. A simple action, a simple hug would do.


End file.
